


Babies

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, 净奎
Kudos: 5





	Babies

本来一开始听别人说Omega怀孕之后精神会变得敏感还时不时会无缘无故地耍小性子的时候尹净汉是半信半疑的，毕竟金珉奎本来就是个很乖很娇的孩子，总不能怀了孕之后还变得娇纵起来。不过现在看来，倒也着实没说错。

尹净汉暗自在心里无奈又耐不住宠溺地想着自己的小朋友真可爱，脸上的笑容也越发明显。

“但是净汉哥是不是不喜欢我了呀，哥只喜欢宝宝。”金珉奎自作主张给尹净汉安了个名头，还没等对方回答自己就先落了泪，豆大的眼泪哗哗往下掉，想用手背擦却总是擦不完，一双无辜含泪的狗狗眼就这么可怜地看着尹净汉，明明没做什么，但就是看得人内疚极了。

尹净汉深知已经标记过的AO对于对方的信息素都十分敏感，都还没开口说话就先放出了些许信息素当作慰藉，果不其然金珉奎一嗅到他的气味就冷静了些，好歹眼泪也没再流了，还知道乖乖上前趴在哥哥怀里继续闻着Alpha的信息素，手臂抓着尹净汉腰侧的衣服，整个人全然一副撒娇又极其依赖人的模样。

“我又没说过这种话，”尹净汉的大拇指轻轻抚过他哭过而变得微红的眼角，一路从侧脸摸下来，最后还揪了揪他的鼻子，“怎么就自己哭成花脸猫了。”

金珉奎随即低头对着尹净汉左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，在他怀里闷闷道。“我要哥只喜欢我……”

尹净汉闻言像是听到什么有趣的事情般噗嗤一笑，搂着金珉奎的手在他背上有一下没一下地轻轻拍打，像在哄一个孩子。“那宝宝呢，珉奎不爱宝宝吗？”

“唔。”金珉奎这才意识到自己好像确实没怎么想过这个问题，被这么一问居然就这么摸着自己鼓起的肚皮思考起来，脸上的表情严肃认真，想了好半会儿总算得出一个结论。“可是哥要最喜欢我。”

这样一来尹净汉更是觉得金珉奎有趣又可爱，哪哪看着都惹人疼。手附上他摸着自己肚子的手，手指插到他的指缝里，抬起来晃晃给金珉奎看看，“嗯，我最喜欢珉奎啦。”说完还嫌不够，本来还想低头亲一下Omega，谁知道却被对方先一步躲开，自顾自的又开始新一轮的担心，扁着嘴又要哭出来。

“但是珉奎怀孕了是不是不好看了？是不是丑了？”

“哪有，珉奎还是很可爱啊。”

尹净汉也不知道金珉奎这么敏感，明明是想夸他，因为确实可爱的很，就连怀疑自己有没有变得不好看的小动作小表情也是，谁知道这么一说倒是又把人惹得不高兴起来，坐着都要跺脚以表不满，“哥哥说可爱那就是不好看了，为什么不说珉奎好看！”

无奈之下他又得哄着金珉奎，几乎算得上是低声下气，纵使是他这个平日里这么精明的人，在面对自己特殊时期的Omega还是难免得小心翼翼的，生怕一个不小心说错话又把自己的宝贝惹哭，最后连亲带哄了快半小时才把人安慰得平复下来。

金珉奎也不知道自己这是怎么了，没来由就要委屈不高兴，他心里也在大叫说自己其实没有生气，但表面上却扁嘴流泪，恨不得尹净汉能寸步不离地在他身边，永远不要离开他半步。

偶尔他也会对自己的无理取闹而内疚，趁着尹净汉睡着了偷偷钻到他的怀里说悄悄话，跟他说对不起和我爱你，往往都被依旧在睡梦中但已经条件反射的尹净汉搂着，满意又倍感幸福地在他怀里香甜睡去。

没有经验的两人听从已有经验的友人的意见提前住进了医院，正好住进的病房只有他们这一床，金珉奎也乐得不需要面对别的孕妇的焦虑，每天除了医生护士和尹净汉便是与几个相熟来看望的朋友聊上几句，情绪比在家里的时候要好得多了。

但就是对痛感过于敏感了，几乎是一点点痛就要拉着尹净汉撒娇，担心地说自己好像又在痛。第一次尹净汉连铃都没按就急匆匆跑去护士站把护士找来了，检查过后却发现是乌龙，闹得金珉奎也害羞地用被子盖住下半张脸直说不好意思，反倒是护士笑着说没关系，还耐心地告诉他们什么样的才是真的征兆。

“哥哥……珉奎好像又开始痛了……”刚开始只有一点点痛，到后面痛感却越来越烈，金珉奎抓着尹净汉衣角的手都在颤抖，眼泪再一次哗哗掉，甚至开始说胡话，哭着说自己会不会死掉。

“没事的没事的宝贝才不会死掉。”尹净汉心疼地把金珉奎搂着，转头对着医生打商量，“能不能给他打一针麻醉呢？”

谁料医生都没表态金珉奎倒是反应大的很，几乎就要跳起来反对，“我不要剖腹产！我想着要自然分娩的！”

尹净汉哭笑不得地应了，继而又答应了金珉奎想要他进去陪着他的要求，但末了又不让他看下面，扁着嘴说不好看哥哥不要看。等真的开始就握着他的手叫得很是大声，痛得出了一身的汗，好不容易才接生出一个，结果后面还有一个，居然是一对双胞胎女孩。

“珉奎好厉害，辛苦啦，好好睡个觉吧，哥哥陪着你。”眼看金珉奎气弱地对他点点头就晕过去，尹净汉也心痛得要哭，但这会儿才有时间腾出手给父母朋友打电话，让他们来一趟能更好地照顾两边。

金珉奎醒来的时候还有些迷糊，看着突然出现在床上的两个小婴儿还有些不解，“为什么有两个宝宝？”

“因为是双胞胎啊，都是女孩子哦。”

“啊，”金珉奎的眼睛猛地亮起来，得意洋洋地向尹净汉笑开，“那我很厉害吧？”

“嗯，珉奎最厉害啦。”尹净汉也如释重负地跟着他一起笑，摸摸金珉奎的脑袋，亲亲他的嘴唇，“辛苦你了。”

到这会儿他们才知道比起怀和生，养孩子的辛苦也不遑多让，光是喂奶就要耗上不少的工夫，金珉奎哪知道有一天他的胸也会涨得痛得这么厉害，好不容易把小公主们喂饱打了嗝哄睡了，上床睡觉时却抱着尹净汉偷偷掉眼泪。“哥哥呜……”因为怕会吵醒宝宝，金珉奎连哭都放低了音量，尹净汉只好把人抱着去了客厅，让他坐在沙发上，揪着自己的衣服呜呜的哭。

“怎么啦，珉奎哪里又难受了？”对上金珉奎尹净汉总是有用不完的耐心，甚至比对着宝宝们还要仔细，“珉奎难受哥哥也难受了。”

金珉奎又用手擦眼泪，顿了好半会儿才羞答答地说自己胸在涨痛，尹净汉心领神会地凑过去叼住一头便开始吮吸，手指也拧着揉着照顾到嘴上没被照顾到的另一边。

金珉奎被弄得嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，甚至下半身也来了反应，扭着身子红着脸说想要哥哥进来，理所当然就被尹净汉拒绝，而想当然的，金珉奎又因为尹净汉的拒绝而又开始哭了。“哥哥一定嫌弃珉奎了。”

“没有。”

“肯定就是。”金珉奎的嘴噘得几乎能挂油瓶，眼睛还红红的，“以前珉奎说什么哥哥都会答应的，做爱更是跑得比谁都快。”

尹净汉一下被金珉奎说得噎到，忍不住笑起来但又不敢这么正大光明在金珉奎面前这样，只好憋着，“珉奎刚生了宝宝还没休息好呢，不能有激烈的行为，更别说做爱了。”

他好声好气，金珉奎却抿嘴直摇头，任性地表示自己听不下去。

“你又受不住，到时候又得哭，那我岂不是成罪人了。”

“但是我就是想要哥哥嘛……”金珉奎委屈巴巴，连说话的声音都带着哭腔，见尹净汉不松口甚至还开始耍赖，什么蹬腿都来了，“珉奎都流水了！哥哥还不想吃掉珉奎吗？”

眼见金珉奎就要扒了自己的裤子，尹净汉立刻一个手快摁住他的手，难得正色地对他说话。“珉奎这么不乖，宝宝怎么会乖呢。”

“那……那还有哥哥啊，哥哥管着珉奎，也管着宝宝不就好了吗？”

尹净汉无可奈何，面对Omega亮晶晶的眼神，即便是板着的脸也没办法继续下去，只得深呼一口气，打算退一步跟金珉奎打商量。“那哥哥用嘴好不好？等下次再进去，嗯？”

“那，哥哥答应珉奎了，下次一定要，要跟珉奎做爱了哦。”

金珉奎羞得连小麦色的肤色上也泛起红色，心满意足又兴奋地对尹净汉张开了腿。


End file.
